


夏日终曲

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 一次意外坠机让布鲁斯灵魂出窍，他不得不向唯一一个能看见他的人寻求帮助。





	夏日终曲

**Author's Note:**

> 1.HE，并没有角色死亡！这是一个懵懂的小镇高中生被神烦的幽灵先生缠上的爱情故事；
> 
> 2.DCEU年龄差，28岁本蝙x17岁亨超；按照BVS中提到的时间，本文故事的背景大约是2000年；氪星人能力有部分私设；
> 
> 3.弃权声明：本文直接灵感来源于同名小说《夏日终曲》以及电影《查理的生与死》，如有雷同，版权不属于我。

布鲁斯是在堪萨斯上空发现不对劲的。彼时他刚刚在星城帮奥利弗解决了一个贩毒团伙，正在返回哥谭的途中。

最先出现异常的是通讯器，阿尔弗雷德的声音突然变得模糊又断断续续，随即消失在了一阵刺耳的电流声中。紧接着是仪表盘，五颜六色的指针在疯狂摇动了数秒之后全部归零，裸露在外的电线开始迸发出耀眼的火花。最终，当布鲁斯得以发现罪魁祸首是一枚不起眼的EMP炸弹时，一切都来不及了。蝙蝠机电力尽失，引擎熄火，带着没系安全带的蝙蝠侠全力俯冲，一头栽进了堪萨斯开阔的向日葵花田里。而当他终于从一阵抽痛中清醒过来的时候，正对上眼前已经四分五裂，还在冒着黑烟的蝙蝠机。

布鲁斯骂了一声，挣扎着从湿润的泥土地上爬了起来。面前的蝙蝠机歪着脑袋和机翼扎在花田里，离废铁只有一步之遥。“阿尔弗雷德！”他试着对通讯器喊了一声，不出所料并没有得到一丁点回应。

“该死！”布鲁斯又咒骂了一句。目所能及之处除了向日葵空无一物，蝙蝠机上的定位系统十有八九也没法工作了。他囫囵地卸下披风，脱掉手套和上衣，只穿着紧身裤和战术长靴，随便挑了个方向走了出去。

大约走出了3英里，他数着自己的步幅，布鲁斯才远远地望见了一间孤零零的房子。韦恩少爷抬手抹了一把额头上的汗，打心底里希望淳朴的乡村人家可别被他的打扮吓到不开门。

 

克拉克被一阵巨大的声响从梦中吵醒。他先是犹疑了一会儿，继而猛地坐了起来，环顾了一遍四周，又特别关注了一下窗外。除了趴在床边的壮实马犬也跟着吠了两声以外，克拉克并没有发现什么其他的异常。也许是他的超级听力又在作祟了吧，克拉克想。他重新躺了下去，翻了个身，把头深深地埋到了枕头里去。

前不久他的外星超能力忽然开始增强，力量、速度，包括超级听力还有热视线都发展到了前所未有的程度，只不过克拉克还没能熟练地掌握合理使用它们的方式。上一次他几乎被厨房里的一声巨响震坏了耳膜，结果匆匆跑下楼去却发现只是汉克在餐桌下乱跑，打翻了桌子上的胡椒罐。最近一阵子他甚至开始看到空气中磁场的流动，也就意味着他可以看到鬼魂了。当克拉克前些天路过农场附近的墓园时，他差点被其中的景象吓得落荒而逃。

“别叫了，汉克。”克拉克把手伸出床外，摸了摸床边那个温热的毛绒脑袋。汉克舔了舔他的手，发出了一声委屈的呜咽。

又过了一会儿——克拉克不确定有多长时间，他肯定是又睡过去了，一阵急促的敲门声突然从楼下传来，黑暗中他能感觉到汉克也竖起了耳朵。

“是有人在敲门吧，汉克？”他顿了顿，试图分辨自己是在做梦还是真的有人在凌晨3点钟敲他家的门。

仿佛是为了回答他一般，“咚咚咚”的声音再次响了起来，这次比刚才更急，能听出来拍门的手劲还更大了。

“这就来了！”克拉克冲楼下大喊了一声，翻身跳起来，套上T恤和短裤大步跑了下去。“谁呀！”开门前，克拉克象征性地问了一句，汉克跟在他的身后，正对着门外狂吠不止。“乖狗狗，别害怕。”克拉克弯腰揉了揉汉克脖颈后面的软毛，起身拉开了门。

一个裸着上身的黑发男子正站在他家昏暗的门廊上。他看上去大约30岁，一手掐腰，一手驱赶着嗡嗡作响的蚊子，还把靴子底上的泥往台阶上面蹭。克拉克看到对方的额角沾了些已经干涸的血渍，头发上还挂了几片向日葵的花瓣。身材结实的马犬往前匍匐着身体，龇牙咧嘴，把最尖的几颗牙齿露在了外面，从喉咙里发出了低沉的嘶吼声。

“哦，嗨。”青年跟克拉克打了个招呼，他冲汉克抬了抬嘴角，似乎是想摆出一个微笑，“它不太喜欢我，是不是？”

“乖狗狗！嘘、嘘——”克拉克用脚尖戳了戳汉克的下巴，“很正常，没有哪只狗狗会喜欢凌晨3点钟出现在家门口的陌生人。”他说，想了想，又补充道：“而且汉克能分辨得出来者有没有恶意。”他若有所思地看了面前的黑发男子一眼。

“我叫布鲁斯。”年轻人摊开双手，做了个投降的姿势，“我保证我没有恶意，你家大人呢？”

“你可以叫我克拉克，妈去隔壁镇子买东西了，天亮就回来。”克拉克抱起胳膊，试图让自己看上去更具防御性，“你是跟人打架了？被抢劫了？还是正执行什么秘密任务结果队友跳反不得不跑到平民家里避避风头？”他低头看了一眼男子脚上的长靴，“我只见过艾瑞克的哥哥穿这种靴子，他是海军陆战队的。”

“噗——”来人笑出了声，“你特工电影看太多了，小子。听着——”布鲁斯说着挠了挠后脑勺，“我的车在3英里外抛锚了，我只想借你家的电话用一用……你家装了电话的吧？”他抻着脖子，试图往房子里看。

克拉克侧过身，一手撑着房门，一手做了个请的姿势。“你是哪个世外桃源来的富家少爷啊？”他翻了个结结实实的白眼，“二战都过去50多年了，谁家还会没有电话呀……”克拉克小声地嘟囔道。

 

布鲁斯在门廊的地垫上跺了跺脚，冲汉克吹了声口哨，跟着眼前的男孩进了屋。这是一间很普通的乡村民居，门厅打着暖黄色的灯，进门两步就是厨房，橱柜一看就是手工制品，和工厂流水线上的那些家具有着显著区别。客厅的墙壁贴的着鹅黄色的壁纸，中间的地板上铺着亚麻色的地垫，沙发巾是20年前流行的那种款式，坐垫也是用线勾的。搁电话的小圆桌就放在沙发后面，上面还铺着红格子图案的桌布。

“请便吧。”克拉克指了指电话的方向，带着那只叫汉克的狗卧倒在了沙发上。

布鲁斯抹了一把头上的汗，把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，拿起电话拨了韦恩庄园大宅的号码。奇怪的是听筒里一直传来“滋啦滋啦”的杂音，并没有要接通的迹象。布鲁斯用力地把电话线往接线口里按了按，又听了听，发现那阵杂音还是没有丝毫的改善。

“小子，电话接不通啊。”他转头跟沙发上的男孩说，“全是杂音。”

“不可能啊，晚上还好好的。”

“你来听听？”

叫克拉克的少年从沙发上跳了下来，跑至布鲁斯身旁，一把夺下听筒放在了耳朵边。

“奇了怪了，明明晚上还能用的。”

“你家有手机吗？”布鲁斯问。

“没有。”克拉克还攥着听筒，无谓地摇了摇头，“你往旁边站站。”他伸手把布鲁斯往一边推了推，蹲下身去检查电话线在墙上的接口。

布鲁斯干脆走到厨房里，打开水龙头洗了一把脸。“最近的邻居离你家有多远？”布鲁斯扯着嗓子问，“我再去别人家借电话也行，或者商店什么的都可以。”

“商店要上午才开门呢——给你，它又能用了。”克拉克在客厅里冲他喊道。

布鲁斯用挂着的洗碗布擦了擦手，重新回到客厅，接过了克拉克手里的听筒。“这不还是有杂音吗？”他试着按了几个数字键，发觉线路依旧不通。

克拉克疑惑地望了他一眼，把头凑到了听筒边，皱起了眉头。

“看来我和你家电话不太合拍。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，把听筒撂下，“我还是去借别人家的吧。”

克拉克的脸上出现了一种怪异的神情，他看了看布鲁斯的脸，又瞧了瞧电话，小心翼翼地伸出手拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，就好像那上面有什么不该有的东西似的。

“呃……先生，要不你先去外面等我一下？”少年开了口，听起来有些迟疑，“等下我可以骑车送你去有电话的地方……”

布鲁斯觉得对方的表现似乎有些反常。“你没事吧？”他看到男孩鼻尖上冒出了几粒汗珠，“不会是中暑了吧？”说着伸手就想去摸克拉克的额头。

克拉克缩着脖子往后退了一步，躲开了布鲁斯的手。“没事没事……”他摆着手说，“就是天太热了，你还是——”他朝门口的方向努了努嘴，“去外面等我吧。”

布鲁斯感到莫名其妙，但还是遵照了房子主人的意思，走出客厅站到了门廊上。洗过一把脸之后他觉得舒爽多了，那种粘腻的汗水缠在身上的燥热也不见了。他摔了一架新飞机……布鲁斯有些为难地想，不知道阿尔弗雷德又要怎么讽刺他。

房子背后的草丛发出了一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，声音由近及远，听上去像是有什么东西在其中快速穿行。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯冲房子里喊了一声。没人应答，那条马犬踮着爪子从门厅跑了出来，堵在门口警惕地看着布鲁斯。过了一会儿，那阵窸窣的声音又由远及近，向布鲁斯的方向冲了回来。

“嘿！”布鲁斯又提高音量喊了一句。

“我在这儿，先生。”

他转过身去，发现克拉克出现在了门廊外的草地上，正撑着膝盖喘着粗气。

“吓我一跳。”布鲁斯抱怨道，“你真的没事吧，小子？”他感觉眼前的少年看上去有些恍惚。

“你真的是因为车抛锚了才找过来的吗？”少年突然问。

布鲁斯不置可否，“是啊，”他挑起了眉毛，“我干嘛要骗你这个。”

“那……”克拉克直起身来，用手指了指布鲁斯身后的方向，“3英里外那架坠毁的飞机也不是你的了？”

“你是怎么——”布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，剩下的几个音节在嗓子里戛然而止，“听着，小子，”他顿了顿，深呼了一口气，“我不在乎你是怎么知道飞机的事的，你到底打不打算带我去找电话？”

“大概是不行了，先生……”

克拉克说，他咽了下口水，往后退了两步，跟布鲁斯保持着距离。

“你恐怕已经——”他的声音听起来有些发颤，“不在这个人世上了……”

**Author's Note:**

> 磁场流动是我瞎编的，私设氪星人能看到鬼魂；仔细重温了下MOS然而并不能辨别汉克到底是什么品种的狗狗，就当他是马犬吧；不知道2000年的美国什么样，查了查那会儿手机是肯定没有普及的；《夏日终曲》就是《请以你的名字呼唤我》啦，书是这么翻译的。
> 
> 本意就是想写写年轻的他们会是什么样的，一个能力刚刚全部觉醒的迷茫高中生，和一个出道没几年的青涩义警。这其实是个温情治愈带点搞笑的故事，不知道为什么写出来变了味……下章尽量拉回来。


End file.
